


【瓦狼】Wasteland 荒原

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: One king died, one king back. One king been control, and murdered the people.One king free ,but lost soul.





	【瓦狼】Wasteland 荒原

瓦狼 荒原

Same bad English and this is just my first time to write these two guys together. Haha....Still wish you can enjoy.

设定，狗蛋把瓦王拉了起来变成了死亡骑士（怎么拉的，恩，玄学）

瓦王被控制去杀了联盟和部落。

 

1.

曾经有人对瓦里安说过一个约定。

如果他的灵魂能够回忆的话，他一定会记起那张苍老的面孔，记起对方离开前满眼关切，记起在这之后，黑暗的大门缓慢的关闭，而他站在门内，盯着对方那件厚厚的礼服发呆。

 

他并不知道为什么他突然的可以思考。

那些黑暗的语句不再嘲笑他，不再试图逼疯他，或许是因为他已经没有其他东西可以失去，他死在了前来击杀古尔丹的路上，然后，他就什么都看不见了。

他早已从他人的言语中知晓了落到这个兽人手里的下场，他听得见也亲身领教了，无论他的灵魂是否愿意，他的意志逐渐的归于了那个兽人手下，而他的死让他的部队，他的士兵们失去了团结。

他知道关押他灵魂的罪魁祸首已经死去，彻彻底底的化为了尘土，消逝在了外域恶魔的手中，而他并不能感受到多少喜悦，在被发现的过程中他早就经受了无数的折磨，他被困在那些无辜的士兵们中央，被迫看着兽人将士兵的灵魂缓慢抽出，被迫亲眼看着那些灵魂化为乌有。

 

他并不知道为什么他会被塞进肉体当中，那具死气沉沉的肉体看起来十分像是他生前的模样。

 

那并不只是相像而已。

他在进入到肉体当中的时候觉得这很熟悉，他隐约记起来在他死去的时候，有几个恶魔收敛起了他的尸骨，捡起了那些四处飞溅的碎片，而他的灵魂被邪能掠走。

 

他被关了起来，温暖熟悉的营帐被加上了围栏，他不做抵抗，安静的坐在他过去的位置，看着镜子里的自己，他看见了自己脸上又多了一条伤疤，也看见了他的衣服胸口处破了一个洞，他可以闻见肉缓慢腐烂的味道，也可以感觉到他的血在这寒风中逐渐凝固，也许像是果冻？

 

他并不清楚为什么自己在死后有心情对自己开玩笑，他明明记得自己过去是个不喜欢玩笑的人，他的死亡十分痛苦，但和灵魂遭受到的对待相比微不足道，而他现在即使是身负重伤，也不用再担心自己会死了。

他能听见外面乱做了一团，能听见人们的脚步声，也能听见寒风中传来黑暗之语，那些语言催促他赶快杀死这里所有人，也有个有些陌生的声音对他说你不能放弃你的职责，你必须得夺回自己的意志。

如何夺回？

他疑惑的摸着冰冷的镜片，对脑子里那个陌生的声音问询着。

 

而那个声音停顿了几秒，才重新响起。

 

“与堕落相反，”那个声音说，“去......试着，找回爱。”

没有人爱你，没有人为你的存在欢笑，而你也无法保护好你自己的儿子，你甚至无法保护自己。

 

“你曾拥有，现在也是。”

那个声音说。

2.

找回。

 

他又一次在心里重复这个词，然后向周围望去，四目是一片广阔的海洋，船只无言的在海浪间穿梭，如果有可能的话，他几乎想要为水手高超的技术鼓掌了。

他看了看在不远处忙碌的人们，看见了他们穿着礼服，也看见了他们在工作中总忍不住像兽类一样，总想要把手伸进哪里抓痒。

 

当然有些并没有打算在他面前伪装，也许因为不方便，亦或是不耐烦，他们在他眼前抬起头来，弓起身体，然后在瞬息之间由人类化为野兽。

 

他们是狼人，是吉尔尼斯的居民，联盟的一员，也曾经是他的盟友。

 

而现在，只有这些狼人愿意，也忍心与他待在一起了。

 

他瞥见狼人接连不断的投来目光，也听见这些狼人在低声说着什么，他知道这些人在讨论他的去留，毕竟他的复生并不是一场惊喜，而是灾难。

 

在获得躯体之后，他就被下达了一个命令。

 

他的躯体完全违背他的意志，而他的灵魂被束缚上了锁链，只能看着他的躯体依旧穿着他死前的那套装束，却冰冷无情的挥舞着屠刀杀死眼前的所有人，古尔丹告诉他，他用了他的尸骨以及从燃烧军团获得的技术，把他变成了一名死亡骑士。

 

“然而和艾泽拉斯那些失败品不同，你更强大也更危险，如果时间足够的话，我会让你彻底变成军团的傀儡，”那邪恶的术士在递给他刀刃的时候发出恶心的笑声，而他除了接过那把刀什么的不能做，那把屠刀有着可怖的锯齿，而那利刃清楚的倒映着他的外貌，他看见自己有一双死气沉沉的猩红色的眼睛。

“————但你的用处，并不只是如此。”

 

他被复生，作为击溃联盟和部落的死亡之刃，而术士过于了解人心，他逼迫他让他曾经的盟友们看见他杀戮，击溃对方的心理，也让他自己因为屠杀盟友引发的愧疚和愤怒，陷入疯狂。

他试着反抗过，然而却迎来了更惨烈的折磨，他所有的弱点都被术士利用，并且情感磨灭，罪孽深重。

 

他听见他曾付出一切拯救的子民们逐渐称呼他为恶魔，听见他们诅咒他的灵魂，诅咒他得回到坟墓里去。

他曾见过不愿意与他交手的士兵们，他们不忍心与他交手，不愿意背弃他，然而他却不得不挥舞着屠刀，将他们一一杀死，看着他们绝望的在他眼前咽气。

 

他并不能理解，为什么还会有人需要他，想要去救赎他，甚至愿意去保护他？

 

在某天他等到了术士的死期，而他终于有机会从术士的束缚中脱出，然后他想方设法离开了他的牢笼。

 

他曾试图隐匿自己的身形，然而死亡骑士的法术以及这具躯体，让他还是暴露了行踪，并且被人打掉了他遮掩面目的头盔。

 

于是他被愤怒的人们攻击，而他尽力压制这具躯体的本能，任由对方将石头砸到他身上。

 

他以为他就会在那些哀伤的群众手中死去，再度回归坟墓，至于躯体如何，哪怕是灵魂破灭也没有意义了。

 

他静静的接受着攻击，等着死亡降临，他早就罪孽深重了，而他也早就死去了。

 

他希望得到休息。

 

3.

汹涌的海面逐渐的变得平息，而风暴也已经过去，他在遥远的前方瞥见了一个庞然大物的身影。

 

那是一棵巨树。

树过于高大，过于粗壮，言语和词汇完全不能称呼它，就连称呼为直达天际，大如山峦都不为过。

 

那棵树是暗夜精灵的象征，也是世界之树，它给世界带来了生机以及和平，并且守护着这块大陆，而且不止如此。

他听见水手们有一些开始忙碌起来，他们忙着调整方向，忙着将船锚从船舱里拖出来，他后退一步，让正要穿过的一位狼人水手过去，而后者下意识的站直，并且抬起手臂，然后又猛地停下了，那个狼人僵硬的看了他一会儿，最后小声的说了一句谢谢，就继续履行自己的职责了。

 

他尽量不去麻烦到这些狼人，他逐渐苏醒的本能与自尊阻止他去给他人增添困扰，他现在还活着本身就算一种奇迹，不，说错了，应该是还没有被愤怒的人们撕成碎块，没有被人们推向耻辱柱，被他曾经的子民们咒骂。

 

不，或许只是现在没有而已。

 

船只已经逐渐靠了岸，他看见了几座月牙形的船坞，也看见了在船港口严阵以待的那些暗夜精灵。

他知道审判很快就会到，即使他现在有点希望能够稍微的晚一些，但是，就快了。

 

他被束上了一副缠满符咒的枷锁，不太自在的被围在狼人队伍的中央，这些狱卒们一方面在押解他，另一方面是一种保护。

\-------------

银白皮毛的狼人愤怒的盯着他大声咆哮，但仅仅是骂了几句然后就气哼哼的住嘴了，他用那利爪拿起了一卷绷带，小心翼翼的为他清理伤口，为他疗伤。

他本以为对方的利爪也许会伤到他，就和他熟知的那些野兽一样，而狼人凶狠的形象太过于深入人心，即使他知道这想法也许是偏见，但在那利爪解开他衣服，碰触到那伤口的时候，他还是忍不住皱了皱眉。

而那狼人感觉到了他的不自在，那张属于狼的面孔抖了抖耳朵，而那皱着的眉头舒展开来，嘴角向两边扬起，露出一个很狼人特色的笑容。

 

不用担心，瓦里安，相信我的技术，即使现在我长了很多毛。

 

不，不止是长了毛而已，这完全就是一头野兽，而那利爪看起来可不是开玩笑。

 

他在狼人自信的对他说道的时候在心里默默地说着，安静的让狼人碰触他的伤口，让他清理秽物，让他为他扎紧绷带。

 

的确是如同狼人所说，他并没有感到强烈的痛楚，那利爪轻巧的不像话，这头老狼漂亮的将他的伤势控制住，并且几乎没有妨碍他的行动。

 

确认他伤势得到控制之后，那只狼高兴的又抖了抖耳朵，长舒一口气。

 

他看见狼人高高的跳了起来，冲入了树林里面，那只狼行动敏捷的不像话，他就像真正的野狼一样悄无声息的返回了战场，而刚好一个倒霉的兽人正因为阳光刺眼分散了注意力，这正是合适的目标。

 

亦或许是合适的开胃菜。

兽人还没反应过来就被利爪划破了喉咙，那爪子甚至是切断了他的声带，防止这个受害者惊扰到那些其他可怜的羔羊。

 

他记起来小时候他的父亲曾和他讲过大野狼的故事，他看了看那忙于杀戮亦或者说是在发泄怒火的狼人，把他和故事里的形象联系在了一起，然后忍不住的咧起嘴角，甚至是想笑。

 

他让自己又看了一会儿狼人的表演，调整着自己的身体，对自己说，瞧瞧这头野狼，他可不能落下。

他迫不及待的加入到了复仇的队伍里，即使现在只有两个人，但这足够让这些狂妄的敌人付出代价了。  
\----------

 

队伍前进的脚步停下了，而他也从回忆里猛然惊醒，他猛地摇了一下脑袋，让他能够将发散的思绪聚集，他现在已经可以看见前来迎接的人群了，那是暗夜精灵们，他看见了大德鲁伊和女祭司，他们身边还有几个人类，他们都衣着华丽并且都在紧张的交谈着什么。

 

队伍的到来让这些人停止了交谈，而那些眼睛从交谈对象身上一致离开，他们将视线通通投向了沉默的狼人们，亦或者说，将视线投向在狼人中间的他。

 

他并不能很快分清这些人看向他的眼神是厌恶居多，还是恐惧居多，或许还有些同情，但这应该只是少数，并且不足以让他逃离断头台。

 

大德鲁伊一脸凝重的看了看他，又看了看他手上的镣铐，然后转过头，缓慢且严肃的对身边的一个人开口。

 

“这，就是......吉尔尼斯的态度？”

 

“是的。”

被注视的人点了点头回答了他，话语带着一股浓重的贵族腔调，这个人有着一头灰白的头发，穿着一身具有吉尔尼斯当地贵族风格的礼服，看起来已经年过中年却依然精神抖擞，而那双炯炯眼神的眼睛却没有看着大德鲁伊，而是一直在盯着瓦里安。

那双眼睛里有怀念，有感叹，有很多他并不能读懂的情绪，但唯独几乎没有怨恨。

 

“是的，”吉恩*格雷迈恩平静的又点了点头，望着束缚死亡骑士双手的镣铐，然后又极短时间的望了望他那猩红色的眼睛，“是的。”

 

“吉尔尼斯，希望能够......留下他。”

 

“——————甚至是赦免他，拯救......他。”

 

瞧，即使是现在，依然有人愿意拯救你。

 

那个陌生的声音在他脑海里发出低语，他习惯性的抗拒了那意识，并且厌恶这种发声方式。

但那声音说的对。

 

他看见那灰白色头发的中年人向他走来，为他解开了镣铐。

4.

他被关进了一座位于森林深处的小屋。

 

虽然说是关押，但他几乎没有看到关押的守卫，而他现在毫无束缚，即使是偶尔会有来访者前来，但那些人也没有拿着他想象中的利剑，或者用箭矢指着他，要是他还是国王的话，他一定会这么做的。

 

他几乎感觉不到时间的流逝，这片森林几乎没有看见邪能肆虐的痕迹，如果不是在他抬头眺望天空的时候，发现在那里多了一个巨大的天体的话，或许他会以为一切只是在他国王生涯中所做的一个梦而已。

 

他听见门口传来的了脚步声，他下意识的弓起身体，手向下摸索着，想要拿起武器保持警戒。

然而他什么都没有摸到，他那可憎的武器已经被带走了，而那访客也已经推开那扇由树木和藤蔓编制的大门，并且很是自然的望向了试图隐藏的他，又看了看他握紧的手。

 

“放轻松，”那来客似乎想要对他露出一个轻松的笑容，然而对方并不是喜欢直接表露情感的类型，面部肌肉有些僵硬的颤动着，而那双眼睛故作镇定的看着他，“放轻松，瓦里安。”

 

而他看了看对方的脸，看了看对方的面孔，看了看那多出的几道伤疤，又看了看对方的腰。

 

“是的，”他似乎被蛊惑似得平静下来，不再焦躁，他梦游似得猛地点了点头，“吉恩......”

 

他说出了，这个人的名字。

 

而对此，这头阔别已久的老狼，对他露出疲惫的笑容，并且伸出手，抱住了他。

 

他能感觉到这具苍老的躯体在他怀里颤抖，能感觉到这个狼人实际上并不像是他脸上想要表现的那样平静，他和他一样悔恨，和他一样焦躁，甚至是和他一样害怕。

 

他想要开口说些什么安慰他，然而他早就被折磨彻底的灵魂并不知道应该用什么词汇来劝慰他，一切话语在他口里说出都像是一种讽刺，他可是一名屠夫，是一位堕落的国王。

 

他意识到这点以后停下了想要也抱上去的手，他尽量轻微的试图从狼人的怀抱里脱出，这些对于现在的他而言太过沉重且不能承受。

 

但狼人并没有让他有机会抗拒。

 

那双手拍了拍他的后背，就像是对待着一位后辈，或者是一位朋友，他在努力安抚着他。

 

“这并不是......你的错。”

 

吉恩的声音听起来很是沙哑，他艰难的，带着悔恨的，在他耳边说。

 

但这的确是的。

他在心里对自己诉说，不再抗拒对方的怀抱，也不抗拒对方在情绪激动之下，给他的一个吻。

 

在给他亲吻之后那狼人松开了他，退后静静地看了他一会儿，在他觉得不自在的时候，就像是过去一样对他，用那种妥协似得语调开了口。

 

“你，不会放弃，对吧？瓦里安。”

 

狼人的话语带着期待，而他垂了眼睛，让自己的双眼隐藏在头发的阴影里，他也静静地的凝视了狼人一会儿。

 

“是的。”

 

他又作了保证，但这次，他发自内心的，决定做到。

 

5.

他试图集中精神，尽量将注意力转移到眼前这个喋喋不休的死亡骑士身上。

 

他在发呆的时候似乎对方刚刚讲到了必须得控制住自己的怒火，必须得和那些蛊惑自己的声音对抗，也必须抓住信仰，去保护那些需要的人们。

 

对了，似乎还有将那些诅咒，将折磨化为对抗敌人的利刃，他敏锐的觉察到了对方所说的敌人似乎并不只是燃烧军团而已，但他现在并不能吩咐手下注意这点，也不能清楚的判断这发现是好是坏。

 

或许是死后他的表情几乎都已经坏死，这个据说是来自黑锋要塞的死亡领主并没有发现他走神，并且欣慰的点了点头，向他演示起正统死亡骑士的战斗方法。

 

他有些不习惯的跟着这个死亡骑士演练了一会儿，在他做的比较标准并且可以正确的使用自己的力量的时候，他还是忍不住开口，问了这个似乎轻松过头的死亡骑士，不，死亡领主，为什么不像是其他人一样看待他。

 

“因为我们也都曾经受过那些，”死亡领主那张也早就死去的脸露出一个扭曲的笑容，他可以看见一些蛆虫在对方盔甲的缝隙里探出脑袋，肆意的晃动着，死亡领主在短暂的停顿后又继续开口，“——————并且，由于您的牺牲，以及之前的部署，还有那位王子......”

 

“更多的人们被保护的很好，即使有一些不幸的被受控制的您杀死，但更多人被庇佑了。”

 

“并且，您，死前，救了我，救了我们，救了我的朋友们，救了许许多多指挥官，让他们有机会，有生命逃回暴风城，让我们可以有机会前来复仇。”

 

死亡领主几乎是咬着牙对他说了这些话，然后又喘着气平静下来，他不知从哪里取来一对做工精良绘着符文的巨剑，将它们交给了他，接着又把他带到了在附近等待的狼人面前，轻轻说了句再见，最后就离开了。

 

而他和狼人一起目送着死亡领主离去，他回忆起最初死亡骑士回归联盟时的场景，又回想起了伯瓦尔所作的牺牲。

 

我知道你是谁了，伯瓦尔。

 

他对那个在他脑海中荡漾的声音说道。

 

很高兴，你能想起我，瓦里安。

 

那个声音再度响了起来，带着笑意，带着怀念，以一种奇特的语调在他意识里回荡。

 

那是伯瓦尔的声音。

 

————也是巫妖王的声音。

 

“他是一个好小伙子，在得知你挣脱束缚之后就立刻赶回了我们的驻地，”狼人在他耳边用赞许的语调对他说，死亡领主的身影几乎已经消失不见，而狼人望着死亡领主的眼睛看起来充满希望，“他为你据理力争，并且愿意为联盟付出一切。”

 

“这很好，”他忍不住揉了揉太阳穴，微微闭起眼睛，“联盟需要这样的人来抵抗军团。”

 

狼人并没有反对他的意见，他看了看瓦里安，点了点头，然后向前迈了一步。

 

“我们该走了，瓦里安。”狼人又在他的胸口盯了几秒，他带着一股无端的怒气，咳嗽一声说出了指令。

 

“那好吧。”

瓦里安忍不住撇了撇嘴，叹息着照做了。

 

6.

他再度回到了暴风城。

 

在一系列繁琐的仪式，甚至是从部落那位女妖之王那里获取的所谓评断之后，他躯体里所铭刻所倾注的诅咒被竭尽全力的驱除化解了。

而他自己也在伯瓦尔的帮助以及死亡骑士和狼人们的帮助下，逐渐的能够控制好自己的力量，控制好深入灵魂的破坏欲，并且可以把这力量转化为自己的另一对利齿。

 

他的变化让那些紧张兮兮的人们的情绪得到了放松，他们看见了回报，毕竟留下他是一个巨大的风险，而且只要他以现在的姿态出现，对于联盟的士兵以及民众来说，就已经是一种打击了。

 

看样子，他的性命短时间不会受到威胁了。

 

他在心里摇了摇头，在心中笑了起来。

 

他的配合以及他的力量，还有一些人们的努力，让他以“联盟的武器”以及“被拯救现在要赎罪的至高王”的名号，登上了回家的路途。

 

在陆地上行走，在海洋上航行，在士兵们的陪同下，他第一次在死后，可以正大光明的踏上故土的陆地，可以顺着台阶向上一步步攀登。

道路两旁站满了人，他们在不断的呼喊着什么，呼喊着他的名字，有些在发出诅咒，有些在向圣光感谢他的回归。

他静默的听着，将祝福和诅咒统统接受，这些是他必须得接受的，而那些铭刻在他的灵魂，铭刻在他的骨肉里，他无从逃避，也不想逃避。

 

他跟着士兵们穿过了城区，看着熟悉却有些陌生的建筑们，看着那些因他而聚集的人群，甚至是短暂的抬起头来，看了看天空中的阿古斯。

 

他们停在了一座雄伟的堡垒前，而在那喷水池上方的平台上，他看见一个金发的青年人站在狼人身边，安静的看着他。

他看了看青年人的面孔，又看了看对方身后背着的武器，然后他的嘴角抑制不住的扬了起来。

 

他终于跨上了阻隔着他们的最后一节台阶，他这下子与这年轻人几乎是面对面了，他的快乐从灵魂深处涌上，他急于将对方的脸孔印入脑海，也急于拥抱他。

 

那是暴风城现在的国王，那是他的儿子，是他的珍宝。

而为了保护他，为了保护人民，他可以付出一切。

 

是的。

 

伯瓦尔在他心中悄悄的说。

 

他几乎没有听清楚有谁说了什么，也不清楚他被问了什么问题，他又回答了什么，他一直在看着他的儿子，观察着安度因。

 

他的儿子已经足够成熟了，并且看起来带着十足的战士气息，他能从对方脸上，对方身上看到他自己的影子。

 

他的儿子学会了隐藏自己的想法，学会了表达威严，也学会了安抚群众，也学会了如何当一个国王。

 

他回想起在他被“关押”在暗夜精灵地盘上的那段日子，那位狼人，吉尔尼斯之王曾经气愤的向他抱怨不愧是父子，一个两个都一个样。

他从愤怒的吉恩那里知道了安度因在死亡领主，以及其他高阶指挥官的帮助下独自前往了破碎海滩，了解到安度因跟随着他死前的脚步，看着并体会燃烧军团所造成的惨象，解救了灵魂，最后......找到了他。

 

虽然找到的仅仅只是一些尸骨和他的腰带，以及随着他......死去的萨拉迈尼。

 

他看见他的儿子对他露出无声的笑容，他从对方眼底看到了高兴和悲伤，这个年轻人克制着不将过多的情绪表露在外，他看见这个年轻人握紧了拳头，并且激动的颤抖着。

 

他听见他儿子背后的萨拉迈尼发出清脆的响声，而他向他曾经的武器点了点头，回应了这来自老朋友的问候。

 

他死去了，又被扭曲复生。

萨拉迈尼也死了，在他死的时候。

 

而他的孩子却又复活了它，唤醒了它。

 

他在这年轻人身上又看见了另一个影子，戈德林，上古狼神和选择他那时一样，在最后也承认了那个孩子。

 

但只有你是拉格什。

 

戈德林在安度因身上笑着望着他。

 

“欢迎您回来，”安度因上前一步，然后用力的把他抱进怀里，而近距离接触后他发现他儿子变化的并不只是那些而已，年轻的国王肩膀快速的耸动着，他看起来十分激动，甚至是流下了眼泪，“————欢迎您回来，父亲。”

 

有一些陌生却又很熟悉的情绪涌了上来，他发现自己的双手失去了控制，他的手颤抖着把他的儿子也用力的抱在怀里。

 

“是的，”他的喉咙沙哑的可怕，那些被丢弃，被沉寂的情感汹涌而上，他几乎是艰难的吐出那些字，“是的......我，回来了，安度因。”

 

7.

迎接的活动没持续多久就结束了。

 

军团仍然在肆虐，而且瓦里安身上束缚和诅咒也并不是没有危险性。

曾经有恶魔伪装成士兵混入了暴风城，而且破碎海滩的灾难并不只是意外。

 

瓦里安，安度因还有吉恩*格雷迈恩他们一起听着卡德加从破碎海滩发来的影像，对他们讲起燃烧军团所作的行为，对他们也讲起了肯瑞托对于联盟的至高王回归的态度。

 

“我们会静观其变，”卡德加清了清嗓子，向他们严肃的总结道，但下一秒这个古怪的法师突然的笑了起来，他一脸喜悦的看着瓦里安他们，而更多的身影也闯进了他们眼前，破碎海滩的所有指挥官们都在那里，他们和他一样笑着，有些朝瓦里安敬礼致意，甚至有些带着伙伴带着坐骑，或者是变成各种形态高兴的跳舞，但无论是哪种.....都发自肺腑对他获得自由能够回归感到喜悦，“————但这只是官方说辞，我很高兴你能回来，瓦里安。”

 

卡德加无奈的看了看在他周围闹腾的人群们，耸了耸肩，说了句回见，那么就先不打扰了，然后就准备结束这次会话。

 

乌瑞恩父子互相对视一眼，然后一起对大法师点了点头，而后者欣慰的看了看他们，消失不见了。

 

王座厅里只剩下了他们三人，吉恩咳嗽了一声，转身离开，将空间留给这对父子。

 

“谢谢你，吉恩。”

 

他听见瓦里安的声音从他身后传来。

 

他短暂的停下了脚步，转过头去，对瓦里安露出有些邪恶的笑容。

 

“一句谢谢可不够诚意，”狼王虽然这么说却只是为了刺激一下瓦里安，他们曾就这样的互相关怀互相依靠，这样的互动有趣并且久违，“你还是好好想想，现在......你能做什么。”

 

瓦里安也忍不住笑出声来，虽然他的笑声和过去相比有一种不舒服的感觉，他朝吉尔尼斯之主摊了摊手。

 

“我想，或许你会告诉我，我可以做什么，”他笑的发自肺腑，真心实意，他找回的并不只是那些，“————当然.......不是在公共场合。”

 

他看了看自己的儿子，刻意无视掉他儿子似乎有些奇怪的脸色，对他点了点头，大步走向了狼人。

 

他的狼人看起来有些脸红，他走了过去，沉默的示意着对方，而这狼人看了看他，又僵硬的看了看年轻的国王，最终还是叹息着加快脚步，离开了这座宫殿。

 

 

8.

 

感谢那些依然愿意帮助他们的人们。

 

宫廷法师们果然是尽职尽责，并且能够淡定的接受他们的请求。

 

他们果然将瓦里安和吉恩传送到了“‘他’的卧室”，在听到这请求的时候那些法师互相对视一眼，露出暧昧笑容，精准传送并且附赠了一些“必须”用品。

 

他们一起落到了瓦里安寝宫的大床上。

 

他们的重量让柔软的床垫陷了进去，然后弹了起来，突然的弹跳让老狼人有些惊慌失措的胡乱挥舞着四肢，他甚至是转变成了狼人，把爪子插进床里面，看起来一点都不像是平时那样优雅强大。

 

“好吧，看起来你比较喜欢有毛的。”

瓦里安故作无奈的侧躺在他自己的床上，他们的鞋子以及他身上的一些东西弄脏了床单，但他并不是很在乎，他撑起脑袋，看着这老狼王少有的惊慌。

 

“闭嘴。”吉恩愤怒的用他那巨大的狼眼瞪着还有心情开玩笑的人，他在心里诅咒那几个法师，在心里诅咒自己，他一定是受了刺激才会带着瓦里安去找了传送法师，还任由这个家伙当着那帮子法师的面说出那样的话。

 

他胡乱的扭动着，把自己调整到稍微舒服的位置，他的腿部突然感觉到有些潮湿，他扭过去一看，发现自己似乎在挣扎的过程中，压爆了某个法师的赠物。

 

还没等他对于这个发现发出更多的抱怨，他就被人托住了脑袋，扭了回去然后被亲吻。

 

死亡骑士嘴里的味道并不算是太好，甚至是令人作呕的，但吉恩觉得这还可以接受，即使他完全不想去分析这张嘴里到底有怎样的成分。

 

他被吻得喘不过气来，在过去瓦里安就曾仗着体力优势刻意的夺走他的呼吸，然后看着他这个老家伙不堪的喘着气，在他喘气的时候对方总喜欢说一些刺激他的话。

 

而死亡骑士并不需要呼吸，所以这次他不止是喘不上气了，甚至是感觉自己几乎要窒息。

 

等到这吻终于结束的时候，他几乎是迫不及待的大张着嘴，呼吸着新鲜空气，他完全没有心思也没有那个注意力，去听瓦里安又会说些什么。

 

“你这个混蛋。”

 

他在呼吸平稳之后发觉好像是有什么不太对劲。

 

当他居高临下的看着瓦里安，而对方露出一种古怪的笑容的时候，他脑子里猛地敲响了警钟。

 

他还没来得及说出第一个字，就被迫发出短促的喊声。

 

瓦里安不知道什么时候解开了他的裤子，并且掏出了他的性器，在他神智不清的时候不动声色的将他调整了位置。

 

死人并不需要呼吸。

 

而吉恩现在才真正领教了这一点。

 

优雅和礼数统统破碎，规矩和责任化为碎屑，它们一同化为白色的液体喷溅而出。

 

而吉恩依然保持着狼人姿态，他的性器徒劳的胀大着，想要在什么体内成结，并且射精。

他的确被满足了，然而并不是那样的方式。

 

瓦里安并没有简单的放过吉恩，他只让这个狼人喘息了几分钟，然后又再度吮吸起来，他看着吉恩失控的红着眼眶大叫，看着这头狼无措的嚎叫着，想要咬断他的脖子，却在要咬上来的时候停止了，闭上了嘴可怜的呜咽着。

他看着这个狼人的野性全部被激发，感觉到对方的性器在他喉咙里迅速的疯狂的进去，看着对方在飞快的耸动着腰。

 

而他则不动声色的在狼人疯狂的时候分开了对方的腿，他体贴的帮狼人又重新调好了位置，他自己跪趴在狼人的两腿中间，他沾着那些被狼人失误毁掉的某些物品，并不打算让这些东西就此浪费。

 

这值得纪念。

 

他在心里说，然后为了防止他们会多某个麻烦的听众，他在心里让某个神通广大的存在，不要去刺探他们的隐私。

 

他相信，伯瓦尔并不会想看到他生气的样子。

 

他看了看陷入欲望当中的狼人，觉得自己发现了狼人状态又一点的好处，他喜欢这样子的吉恩，不会思考太多，也不会为他人付出自己的一切。

 

如此自信，美丽，且强大。

他短暂的停了一下动作，抬起头亲吻了对方的脸，和对方交换了一个带着腥气的吻，然后又趴了下去，将沾满润滑液的手指小心翼翼的插进对方腿间的洞穴里。

 

他刚把手指放进去时候狼人下意识的瑟缩了一下，困惑的张着嘴，四处乱动，并且开始踢蹬，而他又含住了对方的性器，用一只手轻轻地固定住对方的腿，并且开始吞吐，而抗拒的力道一下子减轻了，很快就化为乌有。

 

强烈的快感让这具苍老的躯体有些不知所措，他不知道应该逃得远远地还是去寻求更多，长时间的刺激让他的神智已经消失不见。

他渴望更多。

他下意识的将双手将利爪缠在死亡骑士身上，那双足以撕碎别人喉咙的利爪，却此刻轻柔的就像是一张纸。

 

“放心，我就在这儿。”

瓦里安忍不住又抬起头来，亲吻了对方灰白的头发，他们的相知并不愉快，而他们也逐步的从陌生人到怨憎的对象，再到后来在命运的嘲弄下交换了立场。

 

他们在考验中成为了战友，吉恩和瓦里安互相依靠，并且能够认同彼此，尊重对方，他们虽然在这些年里有着种种分歧，然而.......

 

多亏了吉恩。

 

也许是因为他们本身太过相似也同样爱护子民，所以他们的行为某种意义上都是一样的，而他们互相怨憎的原因也是如此，在碰撞，磨合中，这两位王者已经可以将后背，将生命交给彼此了。

 

瓦里安现在有些后悔他将一切都托付给了吉恩，这个狼人并不像是他所想表现以及他表现的那样强大，他还是有脆弱的时候，并且他信守着诺言，帮助联盟，扶持他的儿子，助他登上王位。

 

瓦里安的话语让狼人的不安，让他的焦躁和渴望被平复了，他用蓝色的眼睛茫然的看了瓦里安，他与他对视了一会儿，然后发出一声类似哭泣的叹息，缓慢的点了点头。

 

很快扩张就到了三根，瓦里安解开了自己的衣服，并且以最快速度做好了一些防护措施，他把狼人的腿抬起架在肩上，他半跪着弯下腰，安抚性的吻了吻吉恩的脸。

 

“吉恩。”

他又念了对方的名字，然后将性器插进了对方的身体里，他听见狼人发出受伤的惊叫，他一边安抚着他一边叫着对方的名字，在对方身体里寻找能够让狼人舒服起来的那一点。

 

狼人的哀鸣突然变了调，而那闭着的眼睛突然睁开，他看起来有些震惊的看着前方，而瓦里安则在心里低笑一声，他尽力的克制着自己某些晦恶的欲望，缓慢的顶撞着那个点。

 

被接连不断艹弄的感觉太过刺激，吉恩他几乎忘记自己到底是谁，他模模糊糊感觉到自己的下半身酥麻不已，他被另一个男人艹着，那粗壮的性器缓慢却坚定的艹着那要命的地方。

“该死，这不够。”

 

他喘息着，用有些迷茫的语调说着。

 

而瓦里安点了点头，对他露出笑容。

“那么，如你所愿。”

 

狼人大张着腿抽搐似得抖动着，那根性器快速的艹弄着他，并且从不戏弄，总是专注于可以让他快乐的地方，他趴在瓦里安身上，那双冰冷却有力的手戏弄着他的身体，抚摸着他的毛发，甚至是揉捏他的乳头，套弄他的性器。

 

他脑子里除了因为这些几乎把他淹没的快感以外几乎什么都没有了，如果他还有一些理智在，他一定会告诉他不能贪求这么多，但他现在什么都不能听到了。

 

他的肉体死死的将自己压在对方的性器之上，他发出的呻吟不知道是人语还是狼嚎，他胡乱的表达着自己的喜悦悔恨以及其他更多他不善表达的情绪。

 

他可怜的被艹的前后耸动，甚至是丢脸的哭泣着，但无论受到怎么的对待，他都没有想要停止，想要结束的念头。

 

只要他开口瓦里安就会停止的，只要他有抗拒的心思，瓦里安并不会去逼迫他。

 

狼人的哭泣拔高了声调，他夹紧了腿，并且弓起身子，瓦里安加快了揉捏对方乳头的动作，并且开始套弄对方那相较而言，疏于照看的性器。

 

最终狼人在他手里面射了出来，而瓦里安也艹进了最深处，深吸一口气，在对方身体最深处射出精华。

 

或许是被折腾的有些过头，狼人在瓦里安射出来之后立刻就变回了人形，人形的吉恩嘴唇被啃肿，乳头通红，而他的性器抽动着可怜的吐出浊液，身体其他部分也到处是瓦里安留下的痕迹。

 

瓦里安并没有立刻拔出他的性器，他感受着对方火热的肠道蠕动着包裹着他，而他和吉恩的身体紧密的贴在一起，让他的心灵恢复宁静。

 

“结束了吗.......”老狼王迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看着他，而肠道猛地收缩了一下，这让瓦里安的性器又捅上了那一个点，让他哽咽着发出一声不知道咒骂还是抱怨。

 

瓦里安被逗乐了。

 

他摇了摇头。

 

他将这个男人抱在怀里，性器再度开始动了起来，虽然皮毛的感觉并不糟糕，但他还是习惯于这样的姿态。

他让对方无法皱着眉。

让对方只能发出喘息。

让对方发泄欲望。

 

他并没有因为吉恩射过一次就停止了，也并不打算就只是再来一次。

 

他急于想让对方知道他的感受，急于想要用肉体安抚对方，也希望可以让对方忘却烦恼。

 

吉尔尼斯之王被前任暴风城之主趴在床靠背上，他不由自主的流着眼泪，无意识的发出喘息，他的双腿颤抖着被对方托在手里，被撞击着不断向前，而他的身体似乎失去了控制，他在对方撞击的时候会忍不住向后退，会因为对方拔出而发出无意识的抱怨。

这反应让瓦里安很是喜爱。

 

他在持续的快速艹弄之后又再度射进了吉恩身体里，而对方一只手飞快的撸着自己的性器，发出一声可怜的惊叫，哭泣着射了出来，射在了他自己身上，以及床靠背上。

但这依然不是结束。

瓦里安知道这并不算足够，狼人的体质让他们并不会轻易的被满足，但他现在希望对方可以稍微的休息一会儿。

 

他看了看法师的其他赠物，看了看其中一件，有了一个奇特的想法。

 

9.

吉恩侧躺在床的正中央，他急促的喘息着，脸色通红，而他的身体在剧烈的颤抖。

 

尤其是双腿部分，它们不知道是想要合拢还是打的更开，在他想要合拢的时候总是抑制不住分的更开。

 

而在他的下身插着一根尾巴，它插在那个幽密的洞穴里面，那尾巴看起来质感很好，并且看起来毛色看起来很像是从他狼人形态自然生长出来的那个。

 

然而，狼人形态是没有尾巴的。

 

并且，这也不仅仅只是尾巴而已，从吉恩那无人碰触却抑制不住的呻吟可以看得出来。

 

那些法师的奇特造物据说是地精工艺和魔法的完美结合，它会像是软体动物一样蠕动和伸展，并且具有弹性，然而不要以为只会蠕动而已，它还会变的坚硬还会改变形状，会追踪着使用者的敏感点，并且以一定节奏不断的刺激它。

 

瓦里安坐在床尾看着狼人失控的样子，他盯着老狼人那张通红的脸，盯着对方无意识磨蹭着床铺的性器，盯着对方用感叹的语调叫着他的名字。

 

这样的场景让他忍不住笑出声来。

 

在吉恩又快要进入高潮的时候，那个奇特造物突然的加快了频率，并且开始扭转着撞击着他的肠壁。

他蹬着腿，有些嘶哑的叫了起来，然后在没有其他人，而他自己也没有碰触的情况下射了出来。

 

吉恩在这之后又被诱导着变成狼人形态又感受了一次，瓦里安对此满意的点了点头说，这下子，狼人有了尾巴了。

他看着狼人被自己所缺少的尾巴艹的泣不成声，看着对方不知道是想要更深还是要抗拒，这次吉恩并没有射出来什么东西。

可能是太过刺激了。

 

瓦里安摇了摇头，制止了自己想要继续的念头，他叹了一口气，抱起了这个狼狈不堪的狼人，缓慢且平稳的进了浴室。

 

“我一定是疯了，才会为你做这么多吧。”

温暖的热水让狼人找回了神智，他喘息着享受来自于瓦里安的服侍，要知道这样的待遇可几乎没有。

 

瓦里安动作停了停，然后望着他。

 

“在我们对抗地狱咆哮的时候，你和我二人将后背，将生命托付给了彼此，然而......那是我们第一次合作。”

 

“也许是信任，理解，认同，或者其他什么，”他勾起嘴角笑了笑，那双猩红色的眼睛却浮现出一种奇特的温和来，这种气质即使在过去的瓦里安身上都很不寻常，他笑着看着这个老狼人，“当然，也许是......命运。”

 

10.

之后。

安度因并不想了解他的父亲和几乎是另一位他的父亲怎么会走到一起的。

也并不想了解为什么他的父亲会在半夜闯进他的房间，让他找一些不会乱说话的牧师来。

在牧师进去某个房间，过了半天红着脸出来的时候，他很庆幸他没有开口说自己也是个牧师，他也可以照顾好病员。

 

谢天谢地，如果他真说的话，估计某个人会暴跳如雷吧。

 

年轻的国王表示心累。

 

瓦里安在彻底控制自己并且找回所有情感之后去了破碎海滩，和指挥官们奋战在了第一线。

 

以肯瑞托为首的法师们对瓦里安的到来表示热烈欢迎，而某些法师隐晦的问了联盟曾经的至高王使用感想。

当然了，这些法师最后都被绑起来打一顿了。

 

看样子，联盟的日子，还将继续。

 

End.

 

恩，风格有点奇怪的恩，瓦狼.......就例行的加量版，因为暂时赶不出两篇，于是，你们两个就意思意思把这个当迟到的生日贺文吧orz

第一次写瓦狼还是开车有点肾疼，性格描写还是很奇怪我尽力了orz。

 

望天，天亮了，我还没睡呢orz

 

祝你们，生日快乐w


End file.
